To Find God
by Requiem of Fire
Summary: ONESHOT After he is faced with news of Joshua, Castiel retreats from the mission.  In his confusion, he meets a young woman who claims she can succeed in what others have failed: she can find God.


This is set after episode "Dark Side of the Moon" (episode 16) of season five of Supernatural. Set after Galaxia for Sailor Moon, AU for the most part. In this fic, think of after Galaxia they were still reborn but the circumstances were different than we were led to believe.

Features: Castiel (Supernatural) and Raye (Sailor Moon)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Sailor Moon. I am just writing a short one-shot featuring said shows and characters. All rights belong to whoever made them. Thanks.

* * *

**To Find God**

_**By: ROF**_

He had felt strange things in his heart for the past few millennia. Distrust, doubt, fear… among other things. Watching the humans from a heavenly perch tended to make one think about the things they have seen or what was happening inside themselves. He had been able to ignore these feelings for the entirety of his existence thus far. However, since he had taken over his vessel one angel felt distinctly pissed off. That angels name was Castiel.

He had sometimes wondered in Heaven where his father was, for only split moments of course, but he was then reassured that somewhere God was watching over him by some divine ordinance from his superior. Always. Where else would God be? The prophets had spoken from below that God knew everything and was everywhere, so why not here in Heaven? However, as the years trudged on he began to wonder. Where was his father?

The day he was assigned the case of the Winchester brothers was a day Castiel partially wished never happened. If it had never happened then he would not be feeling these horrible things in his heart. He would still be blissfully unaware that God no longer cared for his creations. He would be ignorant of the fact his brothers brought on the Apocalypse. Instead, here he was, helping the vessel of Michael and the vessel of Lucifer, hoping against hope that they would remain vigilant in their mission to keep telling the angels no. But, after being told the news that his father no longer cared about their world, Castiel began to wonder if he cared either. So, what did the humans do when they were down in the dumps? They went to the bar.

It was a tacky place, a small hole in the wall off the beaten path. He had been there a few times with Sam and Dean, but he never much liked it. A part of him feared his vessel would be contaminated. However, tonight he did not much care and paid the cigarette butts on the floor little attention. Perhaps after he was done here he would knock over the liquor store down the street. At any rate, Castiel was going to attempt to drink his sorrows away in the form of Jack and Coke.

There were not many people there yet. It was hardly late and being seen here this early would make one appear to be an alcoholic. In all the darkness, neon lights, and cigarette smoke, Castiel could make out a figure, one that did not belong in the dreary confines of this sinful place. She was around the age of his younger comrade, early to mid-twenties, yet her eyes seemed to reflect an eternities worth of misery. Between her hands an empty glass was hanging and she stared into the TV. It was election coverage on the race for governor. Castiel did not make it to the bar before he heard her speak to the bartender.

"I need two more… this guy could use one."

She hardly looked over at him as he sat down on the barstool. Castiel, not used to the humans' ways of communicating politeness, grumbled a few things to the woman before taking his glass from the bartender. Jack and Coke. Perfect.

The TV was now showing footage from a massive hurricane along the coast. He watched the girl from the corner of his eye as she avoided meeting the TV with her gaze. Interesting. It was typically human to try and avoid the inevitable.

"Miss… I hate to ask, but you look like someone I've seen before…" The bartender asked, but before he could finish she raised up her hand. He bit his lip.

"Please don't ask me that." She tossed back her glass and scooted it towards the bartender. He nodded a moment before filling it back up.

Castiel watched as the man bumbled around to fill the woman's drink. She was not the type he figured would sit in a bar in the late afternoon. Her hair was black and hung over her shoulders, hiding a red dress beneath it. On her feet was a pair of red stilettos. She was most definitely out of place. Most of the women in this place wore cut-offs and stained t-shirts.

"The world is ending isn't it?"

These words caught the brooding angel off guard. He usually could sense if something was off about a person. The fact she was not openly hunting Sam or Dean was a good sign she was human. He frowned and in his usual way told the girl how it was. Like he was not used to being polite, Castiel was also not trained in the ways of lying.

"Yes."

She smiled and took a small sip of her drink. For a moment she did not seem so interested in it.

"I thought you would know." She looked up at the television and watched the destruction of a nearby town courtesy of a tornado. The woman did not seem as if she was going to say much of anything else, but the fact she asked such a question at such an appropriate time was too mind boggling to Castiel. There had to be something wrong with her. Most humans just pretended all was all right in the world.

"May I ask what you mean by that?"

Her eyes broke away from the television. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I just had a feeling and I will leave it at that."

Her eyes were most unnerving. What was she doing? Trying to psych him out? Castiel, who also had no experience in the field of taking a hint, decided to be himself and ask more questions anyway.

"You are okay with the Apocalypse being at your doorstep?"

"Yes." She huffed. "I have figured it was coming for some time since Serena died."

Castiel continued to watch her with great interest. She had to be something supernatural. There was no way a human would be this calm when confronted with hellfire and brimstone. He figured this Serena must have been a close friend or family member, so he did not ask more questions.

"Why do you think this is happening then since you are so calm?" He asked as he watched her spin the glass between her fingers. Her eyes were glassy and her face was flushed, yet she did not act inebriated. Perhaps she was good at hiding it.

"There is no one to stop it." She gave Castiel a look. "The one who could stop it is gone."

Hmmm… interesting. How did she know God was missing?

"Why do you think the one who could stop it is gone?" He had forgotten about the drink in his hand. This was just too interesting.

"Because I watched them leave." She snapped. However, she sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry. It has been a long day."

Castiel nodded. He was very tempted to call Dean and report this strange woman but he did not. Instead he kept talking. If she were someone they needed to gank then he would know for sure momentarily. "I can relate."

"What happened to you?" She asked whilst watching the television.

"I just found out my father is an insensitive dick and he left all of his loyal subjects to die in the upcoming Apocalypse." He told her bluntly. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow before taking a sip of her drink.

"If it makes you feel any better my father is a dick too." The woman looked at him with a clear understanding. "That is why I am here. I realized I need to live what is left of my life doing what I want and to stop following around a father who couldn't give two shits about me."

She looked up to the television and scrunched her eyes before pointing to the screen. "There he is. He's running for governor."

Castiel hardly looked to the TV but instead trained his gaze on the woman. It was almost as if she could read his mind. Did she know about him or his true father? Or was this a small coincidence? He felt all of those feelings of doubt and mistrust creep into his mind again, like they had done in Heaven. Perhaps he should just ask the woman.

"What are you going to do now?"

She smiled. "I'm going to find my sovereign and stop the Apocalypse."

He just stared.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I know you know what I'm talking about." She smiled. "I'm going to find her and she will stop this."

Castiel put a hand on the woman's arm. "You are going to find God?"

She smiled. "Yes. Yes I am."

He watched as she downed her drink and grabbed her black coat off of the barstool beside her. She watched him as she put on her jacket, her arms not quite wanting to obey her. Castiel just looked at her with a puzzled expression, not understanding what was going on.

"How do you plan on doing that?" He sighed. "I've tried and we asked someone who speaks directly to God. God is not going to help us."

"Not yet." She threw her purse over her shoulder. "But God hasn't reckoned with me in a while."

He went to stop her but she stopped willingly. "I've seen visions of you with those two men. Keep doing what you are doing and I'll bring you God."

Castiel watched as the woman with the black hair walked out of the bar. It was only moments later that he looked to the television, watching as the woman's father brought out a picture and began to cry, saying "It has been five years since the death of my daughter, Raye, and I can only hope that in her afterlife she is doing what she had done in life: restoring order."

Castiel picked up his cell phone and murmured hello. It was Sam. They had found the Whore of Babylon.

* * *

**End**

This isn't meant to be anything super crazy or long. I just had this idea whilst watching reruns of Supernatural and decided to run with it. So, this was kind of a 'fly by the seat of my pants' story. I think I could make a multichapter fic, but I will resist. If you could not tell, this was manga Raye and it was obviously AU for SM for the most part.

Danke

-ROF


End file.
